


Coctel rosado

by Leiram



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estando en un bar junto a su jefe y sus compañeros de trabajo, Taichi se encuentra con un solitario y dolido Ken, y un coctel rosado. Preocupado, se acerca para averiguar que lo llevó a estar ahí. [Reto del Concurso Especial del Tercer Aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coctel rosado

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertence
> 
> **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami, Ken Ichijouji.
> 
> **Parejas:** Menciones Kenyako y Sorato.
> 
> **Palabras:** 1.865

El sonido de varios vasos chocándose volvió a escucharse en el local. Taichi se tomó el sake de su vaso y rió con el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo. Era viernes por la noche y como todos los viernes, su jefe los invitó a tomar sake. A sus veinticinco años Taichi ya había ganado suficiente resistencia hacia el alcohol, especialmente desde que había entrado a su empleo actual y aprendió que a su jefe le gustaba celebrar el final de la semana con una salida a un bar. Hikari solía mirarlo con preocupación cada vez que lo contaba, temiendo que fuera tomando una adicción al alcohol, pero Taichi siempre se encargaba de despejar sus inquietudes. Si bien a su jefe le encantaba tomar e instaba a sus empleados que también lo hicieran, Taichi había aprendido que una vez que él se emborrachaba (que no tardaba demasiado, solo un par de tragos), ya podía dejar de tomar y solo debía aparentar. Realmente no era solo Hikari, su novia también se preocupaba por su salud y debía admitir que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de generar una adicción. Quizás los cientos de informes que su novia le había mostrado sobre el aumento de la alcoholismo en Japón había surtido efecto… 

Observó a su jefe, que estaba empezando a emborracharse, y a otros compañeros suyos reírse sobre algo. Probablemente de algún chiste. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y observó el resto del local. Como todo viernes, el lugar estaba lleno. No importaba que fueran en grupo o estuvieran solos, al japonés definitivamente le gustaba tomar. Sus ojos fueron al barman que estaba preparando más tragos a las personas sentadas en el mostrador. La mayoría estaban solos. Algunos estaban callados y tomaban de sus tragos, otros no tardaron en entablar una conversación con la persona de al lado, formando una cierta camaradería y, en algunos casos, algo más. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una persona. A su lado había una mujer hablando de manera seductora con él, pero por su expresión de molestia, no estaba logrando tener éxito. Probablemente la estuviera ignorando. Pero no era por ella el por qué los observaba. No, había otra razón. Reconocería aquella cabellera azul en cualquier lado. Quizás no fuesen tan cercanos como su hermana con él, pero Ken Ichijouji seguía siendo su amigo y verlo en un bar, solo y tomando no era algo normal.

Se levantó y tomó el saco que descansaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

—¿Eh? ¿Sha te vash, Shagami? —preguntó su jefe, completamente borracho—. ¿No vienesh al kashaoke?

—Lo siento tengo algo que hacer. Acabo de ver un amigo y parece estar solo —respondió y se inclinó respetuosamente. Su jefe mientras tanto asintió con una gran sonrisa—. Lo veo el lunes.

—¡Adiosh Shagami! ¡Shuerte con tu amigash!

Taichi ni se molestó en corregirlo y se retiró, despidiéndose de sus compañeros con su mano. Se acercó a donde estaba Ken y se sentó a su lado, la mujer que había estado coqueteándose con él ya se había marchado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ken?

El susodicho se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y levantó su vista de su coctel rosado para verlo. Taichi se preocupó más al observarlo de cerca. Tenía la mirada destruida. Se preguntó que le llegó a pasar para que se encontrara así.

—Taichi —dijo con sorpresa en una voz cansada. Probablemente no se esperó que llegara a encontrarse con una persona conocida aquella noche.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, pero esta vez completamente preocupado. Nunca había llegado a verlo de aquella manera. Ken no solía mostrarse de esa manera frente a todos. Como respuesta el de pelos azules bajó su vista y volvió a posarla en su trago—. Lo siento, pregunta estúpida.

—No es estúpida. Gracias por preguntar.

Ken no dijo nada más y un silencio incómodo para Taichi se formó. ¿Qué decir? Si se tratara de Yamato, Koushiro o Sora sabría cómo reaccionar. Si a su lado estuviera Jou o Mimi sabría qué palabras decir. Si fuera Takeru no dudaría en pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros y abrazarlo. A Daisuke le daría una palmada. Ni hablar de Hikari, a quien abrazaría sin dudar (aunque le costara mucho visualizar a su hermana emborrachándose sola en un bar). Pero con Ken… bien, volvía a su punto anterior. _Eran amigos, pero tampoco tan cercanos._ No lo conocía tan a la perfección como a los demás. Se preguntó cuál sería la mejor manera de actuar.

—Miyako y yo terminamos. —La voz de Ken interrumpió el silencio. Con la voz quebrada, siguió hablando—: O más bien, ella terminó conmigo.

Ken bajó más la vista aunque ya no parecía estar mirando su trago. Su pelo oscurecía su rostro, no dejando ver sus ojos. Taichi se preguntó si estaría llorando. Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro, dándole a entender que estaba ahí para escucharlo.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ken dio un respingo y encogió sus hombros.

—Las cosas no venían bien entre nosotros. Miyako se quejaba que porque pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando y trabajando. Se ponía celosa por una compañera de la universidad a pesar de decirle una y otra vez que no había nada entre nosotros. Yo le decía que solo estaba descargando su frustración conmigo porque se pasaba todo el día trabajando en la tienda de sus padres. A pesar de eso creía que podríamos sobrellevarlo. Todas las parejas pasan por una gran crisis, ¿no? —Taichi asintió inseguro, no sabiendo si esperaba una respuesta clara de él. Se preguntó en aquel momento que haría Daisuke para consolarlo, pero el castaño se encontraba en el otro lado del mundo con una beca en una de las más prestigiosas instituciones culinarias del mundo—. Pero hoy lo arruiné.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió al ver que Ken se había callado de repente.

—Falté a la última clase y fui a su trabajo para sorprenderla. Y la vi hablando con otro hombre. Ella se reía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi tan feliz y me puse celoso. Creí… creí que me estaba engañando. —Ken respiró profundamente y se rió amargamente—. Una idea completamente estúpida. Solo era un cliente, pero en aquel momento no lo vi y le grite. Hice toda una escena.

—Y terminó contigo —dijo, imaginándose la escena. Ken asintió.

—Me disculpé después, pero ya era tarde. Miyako me dijo que quiere un tiempo a solas. Que necesita esclarecer muchas cosas de su vida, no solo nuestro noviazgo sino otras cosas también. Me dijo que quizás podremos volver a estar juntos, pero no sonó muy segura y sinceramente yo tampoco creo que volvamos.

Ken guardó silencio y Taichi observó que se notaba ligeramente aliviado. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo se estuvo guardando todas sus preocupaciones. Probablemente Daisuke habría logrado sonsacarle todo sus problemas antes que le estallaran en la cara, pero estando en Estados Unidos y comunicándose vía e-mail probablemente le era muy difícil deducir que algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, Ken —dijo finalmente. El dueño del emblema de la bondad sonrió un poco.

—Gracias por escucharme, Taichi. En realidad Miyako no es la única frustrada con su vida. Yo también lo estoy. Me gusta la medicina. Creí que ser médico sería lo correcto, que así podría salvar a otras personas de morir como Osamu, pero… No me siento contento. Creí que la medina era mi llamado, pero no lo siento.

—Entonces Miyako no es la única persona que debe encontrarse consigo mismo. Estas cosas pasan. Yo también pasé mi crisis existencial hasta que entendí que lo mío estaba en la política. Quizás lo tuyo esté en otra cosa. Además Jou ya ocupa el lugar como médico del grupo.

Ken se rió, pero esta vez no era una amarga. Era una risa genuina.

—¿Y qué tal es el diputado Tanaka como jefe?

—Tiene un carácter terrible, pero cuando se emborracha es simpático. Lástima que no lo pueda estar todo el tiempo.

Ken se rió nuevamente. Su carcajada era cada vez más fuerte.

—Pobre de ti. Debe ser duro de estar en ese ambiente.

—Podría ser peor. La otra vez hablé con el asesor de Enamoto y me contó lo corrupto que es su jefe. Es difícil encontrar políticos limpios.

—Debe ser difícil. Espero que puedas llegar a ser uno de esos pocos en el futuro.

—Oye, no días “espero”. ¡Tenme más confianza! —Esta vez Taichi se unió a sus carcajadas—. ¿Y hay una razón específica por la que pediste un coctel rosado?

—Es el favorito de Miyako. Siempre me pareció muy dulce y por eso no me gusta mucho, pero esta vez quise tomarlo. Me recordaba a ella. —Miró el coctel con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Sabes, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo mucho que significa Miyako para mí. Fue una de mis primeras verdaderas amigas, mi primer amor y mi primera novia. Estuvimos juntos desde los dieciséis años. Se me hace difícil la idea de ya no estar con ella.

—Los primeros amores siempre son duros, especialmente el primer noviazgo. No te voy a mentir: al principio se te hará difícil, pero lograrás salir adelante.

—Hablas de Sora, ¿no? —La expresión de Taichi habrá sido una muy de sorpresa porque Ken se rió—. Vamos, todos los sabemos.

—¿Todos?

—Bueno, Sora y Yamato nunca se dieron cuenta, pero el resto sí. Siempre fuiste muy obvio.

Taichi resopló. Quiso sentirse ofendido, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando había conseguido levantarle los ánimos a su amigo.

—Sora fue mi primer amor y admito que fue un gran golpe cuando me dijo que quería declarársele a Yamato, pero ya lo superé. Créeme cuando te digo que ahora solo la miro como una amiga.

—Te creo. Ya te lo dije, siempre fuiste muy obvio. Cuando tenías catorce todos sabíamos cómo te sentías y ahora también lo hacemos. Me da algo de envidia, que hayas podido superarlo.

—Sora fue mi primer amor, pero no mi primer noviazgo. Hay una gran diferencia entre nuestras situaciones. Pero yo creo que podrás hacerlo. Puede que no lo creas, pero eres una persona muy fuerte, Ken.

Ken sonrió y esta vez fue una sonrisa completa.

—Gracias, Taichi.

—¡Muy bien! —Se levantó de repente. Ken se sobresaltó cuando lo tomó por el brazo y lo obligó a que se levantara.

—Espera Taichi, ¿qué haces?

—Ya pagaste tu trago, ¿no? —Taichi miró al barman que atendía a otros clientes. No se había acercado todavía a pedir la cuenta.

—Sí, ya lo pagué, pero no entiendo. ¿Qué quier-

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. —Taichi pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo obligó a caminar—. La noche es joven y me quedé son ganas de ir un karaoke.

—¿Karaoke? Pero no canto bien.

—Nada de peros. Yo tampoco canto bien. Es más, todos me dicen que mi canto es infernal. Podremos cantar mal libremente sin problemas.

—Pero yo no… 

Ken suspiró en un gesto de derrota al ver que el castaño no pensaba aceptar un no como respuesta y se dejó llevar por él. Quizás no sea una mala idea. Cerró la puerta del local, mirando por última vez el coctel rosado que no había llegado a terminar.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic hecho para el concurso del tercer aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre Taichi y Ken. Me dolió un poco hacer que Ken y Miyako se pelearan, pero como habrán visto dejé el final abierto para su relación. Puede que vuelvan juntos como que no. Ustedes eligen.
> 
> Ah, la novia de Taichi es anónima. Puede ser Mimi, Meiko, Catherine o cualquier otra persona que se les ocurra, incluso una OC. Queda también a su imaginación.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
